Kirby's Halloween
by Midnight's Starlight
Summary: Yes, it's past Halloween, but I'm finishing the fanfic about it. Kirby is going to celebrate Halloween with his friends, but with Dedede ordering a monster, will it go sucessfully? Read and Review please!
1. The temptation of the candies

Author Notes: Since it's really close to Halloween in the U.S, I've decided to make a fanfic about Halloween in Dreamland. I'm still working on my other fanfics, and I just wanted to do this for fun.

Fumu=Tiff Bun=Tuff

Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story.

Kirby bounced up and down near the window of the toy store, bubbling up with excitement and hunger.

Inside were costumes of all sorts from plain to frightening, but Kirby didn't care about that, what he wanted was the candy inside.

Little bags full of candy corn, chocolate, mints, gum drops, and lollipops were lined up neatly in the front of the window, just crying out," Kirby~ we're so delicious. Eat us and live happily ever after~ Eat us~ Eat us~."

They were so tempting, just sitting there, doing nothing, so it wouldn't hurt anyone to take a mouthful since nobody wanted it. Right?

Obviously, his stomach agreed with him. He opened his mouth wide to suck them all up, but unfortunately, the glass was in the way and he was sucking up the autumn leaves with stray pieces of gravel and dirt.

"Kirby! Stop it all ready!" shouted a too familiar voice.

Kirby closed his mouth obediently and turned his pink, circular body to face an angry, breathless Fumu and a panting Bun who just wanting to collapse.

"Poyo?"he asked innocently.

"Kirby-those-pant, pant,-are not-(sucks in a lot of deep breaths) yours." Fumu said, gasping for air. Bun just nodded his head quickly, too tired to talk after the run.

Kirby put on a letdown face. " Poyo,"he said tearfully, gazing at the candies with dim eyes.

Fumu's anger seemed to blow away with the cool breeze because her eyes softened and relaxed her shoulders, and gently said," Kirby, after we're done with Halloween, you can have all the candy you want. Okay?"

Kirby immediately brightened up and began to hop up and down like a frog. "Poyo! Poy, poy, poyoo~,"he sang jubilantly. Fumu shook her head with laughter and beckoned for Kirby to come go back to the castle with her.

Bun groaned and stumbled back with them.

Kirby grew curious, so he followed. Fumu explained on the way why they needed Kirby's assistant.

"Kirby today is a day called Halloween."Fumes started.

Kirby cocked his head, or body, towards her with curiosity. "Hwalloweeen?"he squeaked, skipping down the road.

Fumu nodded," Yes Kirby. Halloween is a type of day when people dress up and go to some neighbor's door and say 'Trick or Treat' and then they give you candy. You see, my parents want you to protect us while we go trick-or-treating so we decided that we'll take you along with us and it'll be a good opportunity to learn more about this holiday. So, are you willing?"

Kirby abruptly stopped skipping and looked at Fumu with a furious face, "Kaabii hwelp!" he puffed, holding a stubby arm in the air and puffing up his chest, his blue eyes glowing with a attempted look of something fearsome.

Fumu held back a giggle, but she couldn't help smiling fondly at the small Star Warrior.

Kirby quit trying to look tough and giggled with delight.

She stopped walking and grinned. "Thanks Kirby," and they walked towards the castle hand in hand.


	2. What Dedede wanted to do

Author Notes: Chapter 2 of Kirby's Halloween! Read and enjoy!

Dedede grumbled as he angrily stomped down the long corridors of his enormous castle.

Statues, paintings, and engravings of himself covered the walls and ceilings.

He always said to them, "Looking good today Great King," and he'd do a small wink at the small models of himself.

Oh yes, he was very self-important (if that's even a word), but today he didn't do his common ritual, in fact, he didn't even look at the little statues.

That's because he was **not **in a good mood today. He had asked for some candy **politely **from the store keeper, but what did he say?

"No, you have to wait, Your Majesty," but Dedede knew what he really meant.

"No Your Fattiness, you're too husky right now, besides, these are for the kids and I don't like you so there will be nothing left for you when they're done. So ha!"

Dedede fumed and as he thought of the ungracious and rude store keeper.

"Waddle Doo!" he bellowed, coming to a halt and yelling for his captain of the Waddle Dees. Seconds later, a slightly round, small figure came running up to him.

It was all the color of bright orange and it had one, huge eyeball in the middle of its body. It carried a small sword and it had 3 tiny hairs sprouting out of the top of its head.

"Sir, you called for me?" it asked with respect.

"Yes," growled Dedede,"I want to put that shop keeper on execution."

The creature's name, which was Waddle Doo, raised a stubby arm/hand in salute," Yes Your Highness!"

With that he ran off to obey the orders, which he forgot ten seconds later for he had a strange problem and that was when there was an order for an execution, he'd forget it in a matter of seconds.

Now back to Dedede. He was still in a foul mood when his advisor, Escargon, came up to him.

"How is your day going so far sire?" he asked with courtesy and respect. He found out the hard way as Dedede glared at the old snail and smacked him on the head with a large hammer.

"I am just fine now," he grinned as his old self came back. Hitting people made his day in a flash.

Escargon rubbed the top of his head, wincing, but managing a small smile in return. "Glad to be of assistance Your Majesty."

Dedede laughed and suddenly got an idea, as he remembered Waddle Doo's problem.

"Escargon," he said slyly," let's order another monster for the kids."

Escargon gasped in fake surprise, "Excellent idea sire! Kirby and those brats won't even know what hit him!"

Dedede laughed again and yelled," Of course it's a great idea! I'm a genius!"

Escargon nodded in agreement, but what he really thought was 'yeah right, you can't even read the alphabet or write!'

Anyways, the old snail trailed behind Dedede as the king paraded down the hallway, chuckling to himself with pride.

Escargon knew that even though the small brained, self-proclaimed king was in a good mood, it could turn bad as a skunks smell in a split second, so he said nothing that Kirby was coming here at this very moment.

What he didn't know was, that two, amber eyes were watching them this whole time.

Author notes: Guess you can figure out who the mysterious spy is. Sorry if there is grammar or spelling mistakes, and as always, please R&R.


	3. Demon beast: Spooky!

Author Notes: Chapter 3 of Kirby's Halloween! Yeah, Halloween's already past, but I just decided to continue it! Enjoy! Also, if you get confused. Bun=Tuff Fumu=Tiff

Meta knight stared after Escargon and King Dedede as they left. Those two, they were fools!

They never did learn what the monsters caused.

Meta knight sighed, oh well, life would be pretty boring without those two, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was true, and yet it was also **very** annoying.

His eyes turned into a leafy green color as he went into a deep thought.

So much he was into that thought bubble that he didn't notice the clanking of armor and hurried footsteps that were running towards him as he walked down the Dedede covered hallway.

When he did notice, it was already too late.

He looked up to see a blue armored knight running towards him, racing the wind.

He yelped as a foot kicked him like a soccer ball towards one of the columns that held the castle.

Unfortunately, the person scored a one shot goal. Luckily, Meta knight didn't break any bones (if he has any!).

Meta knight closed his large oval eyes and winced as a sharp pain went up his back.

"Sir Meta knight?" a panting voice asked.

Meta knight blinked and gazed dizzily at the blue knight, who was kneeling in front of him.

"Sword?" he slurred, still a bit delirious after his spine met the hard stone.

"Sir Meta knight!" the blue knight screamed. "Oh I'm so sorry! Really, I didn't see you there! You're so short…"

That last phrase fully woke up Meta knight instantly like he was slapped across the face, and he sprang up.

In fact, being called short was like being slapped across the cheek, very harshly and very _hard_.

"How dare you Sword!"he roared, his amber eyes flashing red with anger. "How dare you call me short in front of my face (or body)! Especially when you know how I specifically, precisely, and demanding I said that I don't like to be called short!!!"

The last sentence practically made a small earthquake.

Sword flinched back, but when he noticed that Meta knight had called him Sword, he couldn't help laughing and rolling on the cold stone floor.

Meta knight growled," You really think this is funny?" His voice dangerously low and menacing with his hand oh so close to the hilt of his sword, Galaxia.

Sword covered the place where his mouth should be with his hand, trying vainly to hold the laughter back.

He rolled over and faced Meta knight, "Sorry Sir Meta knight, but I'm not Sword. I'm Bun," he said cheerfully.

Meta knight rolled his eyes and glared at 'Sword'. "Ha ha. Very funny," he growled, but there was something troubling.

'Sword's' voice was a bit higher than it was supposed to be. Almost, childish.

Meta knight shook his head/body to get rid of the feeling. Nah! He was just a bit crazy, but still…

'Sword' eyed him carefully and sighed, pushing himself up.

Meta knight also watched 'Sword' carefully like he was going to steal his mask at any moment he let his guard down.

"You don't believe me, do you?" 'Sword' questioned.

"No, I don't," replied Meta knight, who was still wary of 'Sword'.

Sword sighed again, but it sounded playful. He reached up and pulled off his helmet, revealing… Bun?!

Meta knight's eyes turned into a brief flash of light purple as he went into a state of confusion.

"Wh- what?" he spluttered.

Bun laughed merrily. "Don't you get it Sir Meta knight? I'm Sword for Halloween. We switched places!"

Meta knight raised his eyes. "So Sword would be, you."

Bun grinned, "Looks like we have a winner!"

Meta knight blinked and shook his head as he started to figure it out.

"Well, looks like you had me surprised there," he said, his eyes and voice back to normal.

Bun grinned cheekily and back on his helmet. "Come on Sir Meta knight. I'm going to help sis and the others to decorate the dining hall for a Halloween party at the night, which will be in an hour. Want to join?"

Meta thought for a while and replied," It will be an honor."

Bun swiftly ran towards the huge hall where the party will be.

"Then come on, and hurry up to!" he yelled.

Meta knight's eyes turned into a bright pink as he shook with laughter and shouted as he ran," Wait up!" What Meta knight didn't know that Bun also had another plan for Kirby and Meta knight.

Meanwhile, deep in space, Costumer Service looked up from his telescope as he turned to a specter behind him.

"Looks like they're going to have a party master." He said.

"Good, then this will get more interesting. Hahaha!" the specter laughed.

"Spooky is going to sure going to beat Kirby," Costumer Service grinned.

"Yes, he will, but you know what will happen if Spooky possesses a female instead of a male…" the specter murmured.

"I'm sure Spooky will notice the difference. Besides, when did females start dressing up as males? Even if it is Halloween." Costumer Service assured his master.

His master stayed silent, deeply in his thought bubble.

Costumer Service turned away from the specter and smirked. Looks like they're going to be the party poopers tonight.

As long as Spooky doesn't mistake a female for a male, Kirby's dead meat.

Just then, 'Blade' went into the throne room to get more supplies for the party, not knowing that Spooky was just behind one of the pillars, ready to strike.

Author Notes: Oh no! Dedede ordered a monster already, and why did I put quotation marks around Blade, and what is Bun's plan? You'll find that out next time! Sorry if Meta knight is way out of character, which is true. Sigh… Well, see you next time!


	4. Possessed!

Author Notes: Yep, its **way **past Halloween, but this story is just for fun, so it will be continued, and besides, I left you in a cliffhanger and that's not nice. By the way, Kirby baby talks! Now on with the show!

* * *

It was nighttime in Cappytown, the night of Halloween.

Winds moaned and the trees creaked like wooden boards being pressed upon.

Cappies of all kinds, children and adults were getting ready for the party at the castle, presented by his gracious majesty, King Dedede.

Now at the castle, Bun, Lololo, Lalala, Memu, Parm, Honey, Iroo, Iro, Meta knight, and Kirby had set everything up for the party.

Banners and decorations hung in the air.

Lights were flashing in the colors of the rainbow around the room and loud music shook the walls. Bun finished hanging up the last plastic bat.

'Oh those people are going to be so scared when they see this,' he thought excitedly.

He shouted to Kirby," Hey Kirby! Didn't I tell you to bring the paint spray?"

Kirby turned from his work and yelled," Poyo! Fwuamu swaid shew'll get it."

Bun looked at Kirby in surprise. "Sis' went to get it? But I told her to get the ropes!"

Kirby cocked his head/body to the side, a confused look on his face. "Rwopes? Why rwopes?"

Bun sighed in frustration. He was not the type who was patient.

"Don't you remember Kirby? I told you that we're going to use ropes for tying up Meta knight. We're going to switched you both, because you and Meta knight don't have a costume." Bun said irritably.

Kirby looked shocked and his blue sparkling eyes turned into a color of worry. "Mety won't lwike it."

Bun rolled his eyes and said," Yeah, but it'll be funny and he really needs a break from the mask."

Kirby still looked unsatisfied, but he agreed," Fwine."

Bun giggled like a fan girl, but in Sword's armor, he made Sword look like he was a maniac.

"Bun? Are you okay?" asked Sword, who was dressed in Bun clothes.

Without his armor and helmet, Sword looked, cute. He had bright yellow eyes and light gray skin. His blue hair was damp from a recent shower and two horns stuck out behind his head.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm just really excited!" Bun giggled.

Sword stared at him weirdly, but replied," All right."

Just then, Blade came in, wearing, Fumu's clothes?! Sword looked at his best friend in disbelief.

"Blade!?" he roared confusingly.

Yes, it was Blade, but in a girl's clothes. His long red hair was also tied up in a ponytail like Fumu. He even put green contacts on!

"Yeah, it's me." He replied shyly.

Sword was about to speak, but Bun cut in," Good, you dressed up, so I guess Fumu dressed up as you."

Blade nodded in agreement, his ponytail bobbing up and down. He also handed Bun a long, strong looking rope.

"Fumu told me to give this to you. She said something about a plan." Blade solemnly said.

Bun snickered," Excellent!" and rubbed his hands together.

As if on cue, Meta knight walked in, having finished hanging up the banners for the castle walls, and he looked tired.

Bun was practically jumping up and down now, fired up and ready to go.

Meta knight looked at him weirdly, as he had grown horns. "Bun, are you, alright?" he asked questionably, his eyes a bright green.

"Oh yes I'm alright. I just need help hanging up something, can you help me?" Bun pleaded.

Meta knight rolled his eyes and said," Ask someone else for help."

Bun begged," Please?"

Meta knight said," No."

"Please?"

"No."

Please with chocolate syrup on a sundae with a big red cherry on top?"

"No."

"Please, please, pleeeaseee?"

"No!"

"Please, for me?"

"NO! What part of no don't you understand!"

"Please Meta knight? It'll only take a while."

"Urg, fine! But it better be short," Meta knight said threatinly.

Bun jumped up and shouted," Yay!" gleefully. His plan was working!

Meta knight sighed at the stubborn boy. Once Bun had his eye on something he wanted, he got it.

Meta knight walked towards him, unaware of what was going to happen to him.

Kirby, Sword, and Blade knew though, and they were biting their nails nervously, expect Kirby, since he doesn't have fingers so he just sucked on his hand.

When Meta knight was close enough, Bun jumped up into the air and tackled the poor knight to the ground. "Surprise!" he yelled as he tied up the knight.

"What are you doing?!" Meta knight yelled as he struggled, trying to get free, but it was useless. The ropes were strong.

"We're just going to switch places with you and Kirby!" he yelled triumphantly, leaping off the knight.

"WHAT!!!" he roared, and this time, the castle really did shake.

* * *

"Did you hear something dear?" asked Hana, who the mayor's wife.

"No, must have been the wind," the mayor replied, who was dressed up as a cat as so was his wife.

* * *

Back at the castle, Meta knight was still struggling, but this time, he also was gagged.

"Oh stop wiggling," Bun chided him, wiggling a finger at him as if to a naughty child.

Kirby, Sword, and Blade stood in the shadows, silent, not wanting to face Meta knight's wrath when Halloween was over.

Bun didn't care though. He thought,' Ah, where is Sis'? She should have gotten the paint by now!"

* * *

Fumu searched the whole throne room upside down looking for the spray paint.

'Argh, where is it?' she thought, frustrated, and the heavy armor wasn't helping at all.

'Wonder how Blade deals with this stuff. It's so hot in here!' she thought madly, throwing a random cape into the distance, where it laid forgotten.

Just then, the spray paint that she was looking for, the pink spray paint, appeared in front of one of the pillars.

'That's strange, when did that go there?' she thought, frowning under the helmet.

'Oh whatever! Its spray paint and it will always be a spray paint,' thought Fumu, reassuring herself.

She walked towards the paint, not knowing that Spooky had set it up there, hiding behind the pillar.

Spooky thought excitedly,' Finally, a being that's a boy!'

Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Fumu was a girl.

Fumu reached down and picked it up and was about to get out of the throne room when a small ball with a white cloth over it glowing with an eerie light appeared in front of her.

Fumu screamed, and tried to run away, but it was too late, for Spooky had already possessed her, and her eyes glowed into a deep red.

Everything disappeared from her mind, and only one thing was in there, and that was, find Kirby of the Stars.

* * *

Author Notes: Cliffhanger and noooo! Fumu got possessed! What's going to happen now? Until next time, and as always, please R&R. Sorry, it's rushed, I know. Criticism will be accepted graciously!


	5. Dark Fumu!

Author Notes: Sorry I took so long to update this, but my laptop overheated! So, here's the next chapter to Kirby's Halloween! By the way, this chapter has another cliffhanger. I know, it's getting annoying.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story.

"RELEASE ME YOU FOOL!!" roared Meta knight, who was still gagged.

Bun, who was pacing back and forth with his hands folded neatly behind his back, muttered," Uh huh, no, too soon, where's that woman? What should I…"

Meta knight rolled towards Bun and knocked his kidnapper off his feet. "Answer my question!" he snapped, his eyes glowing with a few hints of red.

Bun didn't seem to notice though, and that made Meta knight go all **mad. **

"Fine then! If you won't listen to me, untie me and fight me like a man!" Meta knight hissed.

Muffled giggles erupted from a corner of the room. Meta knight swung his head towards the sound and froze when he saw the people who had laughed at him.

"Sword? Fumu? Kirby? You're not on this too are you?" he said weakly.

Sword and "Fumu" looked at each other for a while until they bursted out laughing and fell to the floor.

Meta knight snapped out of his confusion and growled," What's so funny?"

"Fumu" stopped laughing for a while, but "she" was still giggling.

"I'm not Fumu sir, I dressed up as Fumu for Halloween and Fumu dressed up as me." "She" giggled.

Meta knight blinked and groaned when his mind registered of what had happened.

"Don't tell me that you all agreeing to this too?" he moaned, his eyes growing into a dull yellow.

"Yes we are," Sword and Blade said together.

Kirby couldn't speak proper English so he answered,"Poyo!"

Meta knight yelled," Dammit! Dammit all!" and began to bang his head on the cold _stone_ floor.

Just then, the huge, two wooden doors were slammed open by an unknown person.

Surprisingly, Bun didn't notice and was still muttering random words, Meta knight was still banging his head on the floor, Sword and Blade was rolling with laughter, but Kirby somehow noticed the doors open in the midst of pure chaos.

Maybe he had noticed because of the two glowing red eyes glaring at him maliciously and the sudden chill in the room.

The figure came into view, being… Blade!

Kirby thought,' Bwut Bwlade is over-!' Oh, that's right, Fumu and Blade switched places. Nothing to worry about.

Kirby almost smiled when another thought interrupted him.

Wait, but when did Fumu have red eyes and why was she glaring at him like that? It looked like she wanted to kill him, slowly, very slowly…

No, the red must be new contacts and she must be just doing an act, but still…

"Fwumu? Poyo…," Kirby trailed off as Fumu's lips curled back into the form of a snarl.

"Stupid Star Warrior. I'm now Dark Fumu, not that pathetic little girl. Your dear friend is gone, so I'm afraid I'll be taking her place for her." She muttered darkly, ending in a growl complete with a creepy grin.

The realization hit Kirby like a bat.

"Gwo away! Gewt out and gwo! Poyo poy!" Kirby demanded, waving his tiny fist.

Dark Fumu chuckled oddly, sounding like a mix of a bones cracking and a fog horn.

"You're pathetic. Just like your friend here. Do you really think I'll go without destroying you?" murmured Dark Fumu.

Before Kirby could protest, Dark Fumu went up to Bun and said this," But first, I'll think I'll have a bit of fun."

Five things happened all at once.

Kirby screamed for Bun to run, Dark Fumu's hand glowed an eerie black as she raised it to hit Bun, Meta knight stopped his banging and noticed Dark Fumu, Sword and Blade stopped laughing , and Bun finally stopped muttering and turned around and screamed as Dark Fumu's hand went down to strike.

Author Notes: Yep, another cliffhanger, but I did warn you. Next time, you'll learn why Spooky shouldn't possess girls. Until next time!


	6. The Aftershocks: Sword and Blade

Author Notes: I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I just had a CM test and a competition!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story expect Spooky and the idea of Dark Fumu (which will turn later into a person. Hint hint)

Dark Fumu slapped her palm down and blinding white light spilled out of the throne room.

Everyone was blinded for a few seconds before they regained their sights.

What they saw was very shocking, even to Sir Meta knight, and that's saying something.

What they saw was this. Bun was not there anymore, but in his place, there was a- a bunny?

Everyone stared at the bunny, confusion swirling in their eyes.

The bunny was a small one, about 7 inches tall complete with soft, white fur with a brown spot on its back, a tiny pink nose, and a fluffy tail.

"Wh-," managed to say Sword, before he was rudely cut off, by who else, but the one with the big temper problem.

"THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!" Dark Fumu roared, shaking the castle.

She snatched the poor bunny from the ground and began shaking it up and down, yelling and cursing and screaming with rage.

Sword took one look at her and made his conclusion.

"That woman has temper problems," Sword commented, pointing his index finger at the monster possessed girl.

"Agree," said both Meta knight and Blade in unison.

Kirby stared at her and whispered,"Poyo…"

Translation: Fumu's throat is going to hurt…

After ten full minutes of screaming and cursing, Dark Fumu slammed the poor bunny down to the ground and glared at Kirby.

"Th-this, is all YOUR FAULT!!!" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the young Star Warrior.

"Poyo poyo poyo?! Poyo, Poyyoo!" Kirby yelled frantically, standing on his tippy toes and waving his stubby paws frantically.

"WHAT?! I can't understand you p-poyos and poyos!" Dark Fumu screamed, falling down to her knees and clutching her head with her two hands while closing her eyes shut and screaming some more.

The bunny, who was actually Bun, stared at Dark Fumu with huge brown eyes.

She continued screaming until her voice, surprisingly, wore out.

She took deep inhales and exhales before she let out her next surprise.

"YOU," Dark Fumu muttered, suddenly standing straight up and looking at Meta knight with dull, crimson eyes.

"You know the translation, don't you?" Dark Fumu said flatly, her mood suddenly changed.

Sword and Blade backed away from the psycho and thought,' _Get away from the psycho. Get away from the psycho. Get away…'_

Meta knight replied calmly by saying," Yes, I do."

Dark Fumu glared at Meta knight like he had said something wrong and growled," Then translate!"

Her red eyes flashed darkly and she drew her pale lips back into the form of a snarl.

All this while, Meta knight was slowly reaching for the handle of Galaxia while trying to hold his cape up around him at the same time.

He replied coolly," He said that he hadn't done anything wrong and if someone needed to be blamed, it should be you."

Silence reigned in the throne room so that you could only hear the soft inhales and exhales as the world waited for Dark Fumu's answer.

Dark Fumu? Well, let's just say she had reached her endpoint.

"YOU SAID WHAT PINKY?!" she roared, facing Kirby very menacingly with her red eyes seeming to try to shoot lasers at him and her skin was slowly morphing into the color of a sick toxic purple.

Her aura around her turned into a midnight pitch black with dots of dark purple swimming in it.

Suddenly, she roared into the sky and lightning struck her being and everyone was blinded for a while.

Her roar indeed made an earthquake, making the ground rumble and roll like ocean waves.

Powerful sound waves traveled through the throne room, creating destruction to everything in its path.

Clear glass cups covered by shining crystals shattered on the hard stone floor, three mirrors broke, and a hanging chandelier made by hard, cold steel and adorned with rubies and emeralds smashed onto the floor in front of the doors, blocking out any escapes.

Suddenly, a ball of light erupted, engulfing everyone in the room, and all was silence…

Ten minutes later…

Blade, who had an extreme headache, woke up and stood dizzily.

He rubbed his forehead and groaned as his head throbbed and hummed like a wasps' nest.

When his fuzzy mind cleared somewhat, he took a look up at the blocked door and gazed around the room.

Dark Fumu's roar had damaged a lot to their party, but that wasn't his worry.

Meta knight and Kirby looked quite dazed, their eyes clouded over by some kind of strange mist, Bun the bunny was unconscious on the floor, and Sword was-! Wait, where was Sword?

Blade looked around and around, but there was no Sword.

'Argh, where is he? I could have sworn that he was right beside me when-.'

Blade froze in mid-thought.

'What if he didn't make it? What if he-'

The young swordsman was now in panic as he couldn't find his brother even after 3 full minutes of observing his surroundings.

Blade began to feel lost and afraid. He fell to his hands and almost cried for his lost brother.

A tear threatened to fall from his dimming emerald eyes when suddenly, he felt something crawling onto his hand.

Looking up, he saw a blue thingy climbing up his hand.

Still broken down, but curious, Blade gently snatched the blue thing, stood up, and observed it at a closer range.

What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

What he held in his palm was no other than his brother, Sword!

"Sword!?" Blade yelped, almost throwing the now miniature Sword into the air.

"Eek!" Sword screamed a squeaky scream and covered one ear with one hand and held onto his brother's palm with the other.

"Oops! Sorry!" said Blade a little too loudly.

Sword covered his ears with his hands again.

"You're too loud! Whisper!" Sword shouted with his new squeaky voice, rubbing one ear and tapping his lips with his other hand.

"Alright…" Blade whispered, holding his brother at eye level.

They were unusually quiet for a while as their eyes bored into the other's until Sword noticed something, err, very _different_ about his brother's face.

It hadn't changed horrifically, but Blade's eyes seemed to be larger, he suddenly had long, curling eyelashes, and his face seemed a little bit more gentle and softer.

In short, Blade looked quite a bit, well, more like a female than a male?

Seconds ticked away as Sword came to know the terror of the truth.

"…What in Nightmare's name happened to you?!" Sword shrieked, pointing a finger at Blade while the other covering one of his eyes.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Blade questioned, arching an eyebrow.

'Great, now his voice has a higher pitch and that just adds more to my theory!' thought the terrified Sword.

Sword gulped nervously and cast his eyes down and closed them in anguish before saying meekly," Look in your mirror."

Blade frowned, but obeyed what his brother had said.

So he took out the mirror that Fumu had given him _forcefully _and when he looked at himself, he immediately wished that he hadn't.

"I-I'm… A GIRL!!!" Blade shrieked, flinging his, ahem, I mean her, mirror up into the air and shielding her eyes from anyone's curious looks with her hands.

Sword heard the mirror hit somebody as someone had yelled," OW!!!"

He couldn't recognize the voice, but it faintly sounded like Sir Meta knight's.

Sword snapped back his attention to his sister and winced as he noticed that Blade was sobbing as her shoulders shook like it was holding up tons of boulders.

He gave his sister comforting words and hugs as best as he could, but Blade wouldn't stop weeping.

Sword sighed as he patted his sister's back and thought glumly,' This is going to be a llooonngg day.'

Author Notes: That's the end for this chapter and in the next part, you will learn what happened to Kirby and Meta knight. I'll give you a hint about what happened to Meta knight.

What happened to him is the same thing that happened to Kirby in the beginning of "Kirby and the Amazing Mirror."

I apologize if this chapter was difficult to understand.

Please Review! ^.^


End file.
